The Warriors Find Technology
by The Pink Twinkie
Summary: What happens when the warriors find tech stuff? Find out! Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Cell Phones

My first Warriors parody

**My first Warriors parody! Whoot, whoot! Whoot, whoot! BTW, yes, I **_**love **_**Warriors, but who doesn't like to make a parody every now and then? It just spreads the love, like butter on toast. –butter spreading motion-**

**Note: I do not own Warriors. I did, however, write this FanFic, and you will see a lot of Warriors characters that I made up in here. But you'll also see the original Warriors characters (I don't own those either). I also don't own anything mentioned in the story (Phone companies, phone brands and type, etc., I don't own any of it)**

-0-

"What is it?" Firestar asked, poking the Twoleg object Hollypaw'd sat on the ground.

"I think it's called a 'cell phone'," Hollypaw mewed. She picked it up and pressed some random numbers. Hollypaw understood some Twoleg, but not all of it.

When she pressed the button that was Twoleg for "Talk," she heard Twoleg gibberish on the other line. She snapped it closed. "Some Twoleg was on the other 'line.' I think we can call other people with this thing!"

Firestar's eyes widened and he ran around randomly in circles screaming, "The Twolegs are invading!"

Hollypaw slapped her grandfather. "Thanks for that," he meowed uncertainly.

-0-

_One moon later…_

-0-

"OMG! Guess what Heatherpaw just texted me!" Hollypaw yowled at Jaypaw.

"I'm blind, not deaf, but I can see you are working on that," he grumbled snappishly.

"She said Lionpaw snuck out to meet her the other day! OMG!"

"You just said 'OMG.'" Jaypaw stared at Hollypaw blankly.

"I just _have _to text her back!" Hollypaw purred, pressing buttons furtively.

After Hollypaw had found the phone on the side of the road, she (And her friends and various warriors) had charmed Twolegs and snuck their phones away.

Due to the Twolegs having their own phone companies like Alltel and Sprint, the cats of WindClan had somehow figured out a way to have their own phone company, and instead of Twoleg "money," they made their customers pay fresh-kill. It was an all-around smart idea.

"LOL!" Firestar called out randomly, as he was texting Gingerstar on his cell phone. Jaypaw snapped his head in the direction of his grandfather, and leader, and sighed.

"Am I the only one without one of those stupid Twoleg things?" he yowled out.

"Yeah," Lionpaw purred as he passed by Jaypaw, as he was texting Heatherpaw (As was Hollypaw).

"You all are so stupid!" Jaypaw hissed, feeling angst-y.

-x-

_In RiverClan…_

-x-

Gingerstar texted Firestar, telling him she would BRB.

"OMG, are you texting Firestar?" Graytail asked, gasping.

"Don't worry, baby, I don't like him. We're just BFFs."

"Now you are _BFFs_?" Graytail yowled angrily.

"Don't worry, baby," Gingerstar repeated, licking Graytail furiously.

"Let's have kits, baby!" Graytail meowed happily.

"Let's!" Gingerstar purred. "Let me text Firestar and tell him I've got to go have kits with you."

"Argh!" Graytail slammed his head into the side of Gingerstar's leader's den.

-x-

_In WindClan…_

-x-

Crowfeather texted Leafpool from his cell phone. He said, "i love u so much, leafy. i'll text u l8er, the mate is comin."

"Crowfeather! What are you doing?" snapped Nightcloud.

"Nothing, my little matey-watey!" Crowfeather purred, licking Nightcloud. He was still in love with Leafpool, and now that Hollypaw had discovered cellies, he could text Leafpool all day long. Sometimes they would meet up when no one suspected.

"Okay!" Nightcloud purred back. She wasn't the sharpest claw on the paw, if you know what I mean. "I'm going to go and text Darkheart!"

She ran off to text the ThunderClan cat.

Crowfeather's phone made a little _bing_, signaling that he had a text. He lunged for his phone and started texting his _real _love, again.

-x-

_In ShadowClan…_

-x-

Russetfur was yammering quietly on her cell phone (Which had been blinged up, thanks to Hollypaw finding and giving some to ShadowClan) to Blackstar, even though he was in his den about two seconds away.

"I love you so much, Blackstar," she purred into her phone.

"But I love you more, Russetfur," Blackstar purred back.

"No, _I_ love you more, Blackstar," Russetfur mewed.

"No, _I _love _you_ more," Blackstar growled.

"_No, I love you more!_" Russetfur screamed.

And on it went.

-0-

**Check back next time for when the Warrior cats find computers, oooo! Also, review! You can leave ideas of what technology the Warriors should find for different chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: MySpace

An absolutely wonderful reviewer gave me an idea: the Warrior cats discover MySpace

An _absolutely wonderful reviewer _gave me an idea: the Warrior cats discover MySpace! Now, I absolutely HATE MySpace (Never been on it; I just don't like it), but I think it would be a funny idea!

Note: I do not own anything in this story. That means Warriors, MySpace, etc. But some Warriors characters I made up are in this story. I did write this story Fic, though.

-0-

"What's that, Hollypaw?" Firestar mewed, sighing, as he texted Gingerstar asking if she and Graytail were going to be parents yet.

"It's a 'computer.'" Hollypaw looked proud of herself. "We can access the 'World Wide Web.'"

"But…Doesn't it need…'plugged-in'?" Firestar questioned. He was learning about Twoleg stuff from Hollypaw.

"Oh, no…Well, yes, yes it does." Hollypaw sighed. "But I have a plug-in running from her to WindClan's power center."

"Man, WindClan sure do jump on the ball, don't they?" Firestar meowed, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess," Hollypaw meowed, rolling her eyes. She quickly typed in .

"What's…MySpace?" Firestar questioned.

"It's something I heard a Twoleg talking about when I grabbed this computer out of her backseat," Hollypaw purred.

"How'd you get that all the way to ThunderClan by yourself?"

"Don't be a sexist, Firestar." Hollypaw looked at her grandfather sternly.

And so, Firestar didn't find out how Hollypaw got the large computer over to ThunderClan.

-0-

_One moon later…_

-0-

"I have 12345678098765432112345678900987654321123456789 friends, OMG, I'm so popular!" Hollypaw cried.

"What? Are you talking about that stupid Twoleg 'MySpace' again, Hollypaw? Can't you ever talk about anything else?" Jaypaw snapped angrily. He was setting beside Hollypaw, who was working on making her brother deaf as well, but not intentionally.

"Jaypaw, don't be jealous of my popularity," Hollypaw mewed defiantly.

"Am I the only one who doesn't have a stupid Twoleg computer with a MySpace account?" Jaypaw snapped/asked.

"Yeah," Lionpaw mewed, walking by Jaypaw, texting Heatherpaw on his cell phone that now had Internet on it.

"Argh!" Jaypaw banged his head on the ground.

"Careful, Jaypaw," Hollypaw murmured.

-x-

_In RiverClan…_

-x-

Gingerstar licked Graytail's cheek. "Hold on, I'm talking to someone on my MySpace."

"You are on that thing _all the time_!" Graytail howled, tossing his paws up in the air. "I feel like you don't love me anymore." Graytail sniffled.

"Aw, baby," Gingerstar purred, turning away from the computer screen briefly. "You know I love you more than anything." She turned back to the computer.

"Then why aren't you bearing my kits?" Graytail hissed crossly.

"I dunno. No time to bear them, really." Gingerstar didn't turn to look at him.

"Graytail, come here! I want you to look at my MySpace profile," Patchflame called.

"I'm coming, Patchflame," Graytail meowed, sighing. He stared at the back of Gingerstar's head. "Well, I'm off to go and look at _your _son's MySpace profile." Graytail trudged off.

"Have fun," Gingerstar yowled dismissively.

-x-

_In WindClan…_

-x-

Crowfeather sent Leafpool a quick email.

_Leafy-_

_Hi, Leafpool. I've missed you so much; it feels like we haven't had one of our secret meetings in moons. Do you miss me too?_

_Also, I found some catmint and watermint on WindClan territory. I'll bring them to you the next time we meet._

_I love you so much, Leafy._

_-Love, Crowy_

Crowfeather quickly pressed the "Send" button and snapped his phone shut. Just then, as she usually did, Nightcloud came in and asked Crowfeather, loudly, what he was doing.

"Nothing, my little cloud of night!" Crowfeather purred, licking Nightcloud.

"Okay!" purred Nightcloud, licking Crowfeather back. "I'm off to email Blackstar about his payment for last month." Nightcloud had taken up a job at WindClan's power center in exchange for free power for her computer.

Crowfeather sighed, and picked up his phone to see if Leafpool'd emailed him back yet.

-x-

_In ShadowClan…_

-x-

Russetfur was talking to Blackstar on her MySpace account.

_russetbeauty: i luv u so much, blackstar._

_themostawesomeleadereva: but i luv u more, russy._

_russetbeauty: no, i love u more, blackstar._

_themostawesomeleadereva: no, i love you more!_

_russetbeauty: no, i love you more!_

And on it went.

-0-

What do you guys think of Blackstar and Russetfur as a couple? I could write a non-parody story about them; they might be cute together, right?


	3. Chapter 3: eBay

A/N: Hello, all

**A/N: Hello, all! I've got a new format (If it shows up on ) – my text is centered, and now my Author Notes are in bold, like most are. xD So, anyway, enjoy this chapter where (Thanks to my dad, who thought of the idea of the Warriors finding eBay) the Warriors find eBay (Dad also thought of the BuyItNowpaw thing)!**

**Let me know if you don't like this format.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. This means Warriors, eBay, etc. I did think up some Warriors characters, though, as previously mentioned, and I did write this Fic.**

--

"Are you still on the computer, Hollypaw?" Squirrelflight asked quietly, peering over Hollypaw's shoulder. "On MySpace?...You haven't added me to your Friends yet." Squirrelflight's face fell.

Hollypaw rolled her eyes. "Anyway, no, I'm not on MySpace." Hollypaw tip-tapped on the computer. "I found this Twoleg site. It's called eBay."

"eBay?" Brambleclaw questioned, popping up randomly. "Hollypaw, speaking of computers, why haven't you added me to your Friends yet on MySpace?"

"Would you be quiet, dad?" Hollypaw sighed. "Anyway, so, eBay. You take pictures of your stuff, but you don't have to, but people don't usually bid if there isn't a picture."

"And people just look at pictures of your stuff?" Squirrelflight asked.

"No, they bid on them. Whoever bids the highest before the time ends and the item goes off eBay, wins the item! And you have to send it to the person who got the highest bid, and they leave Feedback on if you were a good seller or bidder or not," Hollypaw mewed, launching into her explanation. "I figure we could put fresh-kill and herbs and stuff on here, and we could choose a cat to deliver the stuff for each Clan!"

"That's a good idea! I'll have to text the leaders and get the okay," Firestar meowed loudly, running off to get his blinged cell phone.

"What's going on now?" Jaypaw asked snappishly, walking towards where the extremely loud sounds.

"We're on eBay," Squirrelflight mewed, still looking over Hollypaw's shoulder.

Hollypaw launched again into her explanation of eBay.

"Why are you _stupid _cats always fallowing the next thing that comes along? A 'trend,' as Hollypaw calls it?"

"Jaypaw, don't be sore." Hollypaw looked away from her computer screen to her brother. "As previously mentioned, you can put your herbs on here, Jaypaw, and bid on them, too."

"Hey, I texted all the leaders! They say it sounds like a good idea and they've chosen a cat to be the delivery cat for each Clan. Crowfeather for WindClan, Patchflame for RiverClan, and Russetfur for ShadowClan. And I've decided to choose Hollypaw, because I know she would love to see her friends all the time; more than just at the Gatherings."

"Aw, thank you, grandpa!" Hollypaw purred. "You're the best!"

"Only the best for my grandchildren!" Firestar purred back.

"Am I the only one who doesn't have one of those stupid Twoleg computers and one of those stupid Twoleg eBay accounts?"

"Yeah," Lionpaw purred, texting Heatherpaw about some new items he put up on his eBay account.

"My username is BuyItNowpaw, Lionpaw. Tell Heatherpaw for me!" Hollypaw called as she put up a picture of a set of three fresh-killed mice.

Jaypaw just walked away without saying a word.

--x--

_In RiverClan…_

--x--

Gingerstar typed, putting some fresh-kill on her eBay.

"You are always on there. The Clan's gonna die 'cause you are selling all our stuff!

"But if we sell stuff, instead of human money, we can get fresh-kill."

"Fresh-kill for fresh-kill, Gingerstar?" Graytail mewed sternly.

"You are so cute when you're angry," Gingerstar purred, licking Graytail's face.

"You're so cute when you're obsessed with the computer," Graytail meowed sarcastically.

"Don't be like that, Graytail." Gingerstar sighed.

"Wanna go hunt?" Reedwater asked, poking her head in.

"Take Graytail with you," Gingerstar meowed heavily.

"Okay. C'mon, Graytail," Reedwater mewed, walking away.

"I still love you." Graytail stared at Gingerstar, then walked after Reedwater.

--x--

_In WindClan…_

--x--

Crowfeather quickly bid on a set of dock that Leafpool (Her username: leafypool) had put up on eBay. He couldn't help but love her so much, and he'd bid on every single thing she'd put up on her eBay.

And he left her good Feedback on everything.

Nightcloud came in.

"What are you doing, Crowy?" Nightcloud purred, licking his ear.

Crowfeather quickly closed the eBay window. "I was just bidding on some herbs and fresh-kill and stuff for the Clan."

"Yeah, I heard you got the cat that delivers stuff between the Clans for WindClan gig. You are so cute, Crowfeather."

"Thanks, Nightcloud." Crowfeather licked her ear.

"Well, I'm off." Nightcloud nuzzled her "mate," then walked off to start working at WindClan's power center.

--x--

_In ShadowClan…_

--x--

Russetfur quickly left a Feedback (Even though she hadn't bought anything) on Blackstar's account, themostawesomeleadereva (Same as his MySpace account).

_I love you so much, Blackstar._

She waited a few minutes, then refreshed. Blackstar had left a Feedback back.

_But I love you more, Russy._

Russetfur let out an "Aw" and then left him another Feedback.

_No, I love you more, Blackstar._

She refreshed. Yet another from her love.

_No, I love you more!_

And she left:

_No, I love you more!_

And on it went.

--

**A/N: In case you didn't know, no, the Warrior cats haven't discovered digital cameras (Which I guess would count as tech, so I might do a chapter on that), they took the pictures on their phones and sent them to their email accounts so they could put pics on eBay.**


	4. Chapter 4: iPods

A/N: I've already got a sequel planned for this FanFic: The Warriors Find Clothes

**A/N: I've already got a sequel planned for this FanFic: The Warriors Find Clothes. Rated T, for the excessive use of the word "thong" and "mini-skirt." xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. This means iPod, Apple, LG, Warriors, etc. I did think up some Warriors characters, though, and I wrote this Fic. (Warriors characters that I made up meaning not the original, "real" ones)**

--

Hollypaw looked up proudly at her leader and grandfather, who was just staring blankly at the object it front of him.

"What is it, Hollypaw?" Firestar asked.

"It's what the Twolegs call an 'iPod.'" Hollypaw's voice was full of pride. "I grabbed it out of a purse. There's different kinds!"

"Hollypaw, do you think we're messing too much with Twoleg technology?" Firestar questioned worriedly, poking the iPod with a claw.

"Of course not, grandpa! Where did you get a silly idea like that?"

OOO

_One moon later…_

OOO

Hollypaw was belting out "You Are the One" by Shiny Toy Guns loudly, though her voice wasn't exactly popstar material just yet. Jaypaw had has paws over his ears, and Lionpaw had a new cell phone Hollypaw had snatched; it was the black LG Chocolate. Heatherpaw had somehow etched her name on the back of the phone.

Hollypaw had a new cell phone, too. A teal Juke (**A/N: I don't own the brand or anything, but that's what my cell phone is**). She had blinged up the back of it was some tiny, fake diamonds (**A/N: Like mine, and, of course, I don't own the company of whoever made the bling**). She showed it to Heatherpaw the other day.

But now Hollypaw was always belting out something, and didn't go to bed until 3am, which made all the warriors tired, as Hollypaw usually recruited Lionpaw and (Forcing him) Jaypaw to sing along with her, and they organized dance routines together, Hollypaw in the lead.

Sometimes Firestar secretly danced in his den to their tunes. Hollypaw's voice may not be excellent, but it wasn't horrible either, due to her singing almost every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every moon.

--

_In RiverClan…_

--

Gingerstar bobbed her head as she walked along in her camp. She was listening to "Long Road to Ruin" by the Foo Fighters on her iPod, which was blinged up to death like her cell phone.

"Hey, what're you listening to?" Graytail asked. He'd left his silvery-gray iPod in the warriors den next to his nest.

"What?" Gingerstar asked. She had her earphones in.

"What are you listening to?" Graytail mewed, a little more loudly.

"What?!" Gingerstar meowed louder.

"What are you listening to?!" Graytail increased the volume of his voice.

"WHAT?!" Gingerstar yowled.

"NOTHING!" Graytail yowled back.

"OKAY!" Gingerstar caterwauled, walking off.

--

_In WindClan…_

--

Crowfeather was IM'ing Leafpool some new songs he'd bought. She quickly replied back telling him she would listen to them soon, and he asked her if she'd like to come over (Since she was a medicine cat and could) and listen to them. She said it was too risky, then signed off.

"Crowfeather," Nightcloud mewed sternly. "Who were you IM'ing?"

"No one special, Nighty-Cloudy," Crowfeather purred.

Nightcloud raised an unsheathed paw and slapped Crowfeather across the face, leaving claw marks.

"What the biscuits?" Crowfeather hissed angrily. "What was that for?"

"I looked at your email history, your call history, your computer history, your IM'ing history, your text history, everything. You've been talking to Leafpool the whole time! Sending little love notes," Nightcloud hissed angrily. "Did you really think I would just say 'okay' and go along my merry way? Did you really think I was that stupid?"

"Well…yeah," Crowfeather admitted.

Nightcloud slapped the other side of his faced with her other unsheathed paw angrily and stomped away.

"Aw, baby, we can make it work!" Crowfeather mewed as blood trickled from his scratches. He snapped out of his act, shrugged, then walked off to go visit ThunderClan. Leafpool had won some watermint from WindClan.

--

_In ShadowClan…_

--

Russetfur stared at Blackstar. They were both setting in his den, each listening to their iPods. Russetfur's iPod had a russet-colored covering over a plain white iPod, and Blackstar had a sleek, black iPod.

They were staring at each other.

Russetfur and Blackstar took their headphones out briefly.

"Can I hear what song you're listening to, Blackstar?" Russetfur asked.

"Sure. Let me hear yours, too."

They each put in each other's headphones and restarted the songs.

After about three minutes, they each took out the headphones and decided to discuss the song they heard.

"I love your song so much, Blackstar," Russetfur purred.

"But I love your song more, Russetfur," Blackstar purred back.

"No, _I_ love your song more, Blackstar," Russetfur mewed.

"No, _I _love _your_ song more," Blackstar growled.

"_No, I love your song more!_" Russetfur screamed.

And on it went.

--

**A/N: I know you wonder how they love each other so much when they fight all the time. xD**


End file.
